MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Stormtrooper
|designed=2551 |deployed=2552 |manufacturer=Hannibal Weapons Systems |weight= |protectionfrom= * |materials= |features= |affiliation=* ** }} MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Stormtrooper is a variant of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor GEN2. Developed by Hannibal Weapons Systems during the closing days of the and put into production in late-2552, Stormtrooper armor was designed to allow smaller units such as fireteams the ability to engage much large hostile formations, such as company sized units, with little to no outside support. Overview The MJOLNIR/Stormtrooper variant was conceived and designed during the last years of the war with the Covenant Empire. Going off of schematics of the base architecture of the MJOLNIR platform provided by the Office of Naval Intelligence as part of the UNSC's privatization of the MJOLNIR armor system after the loss of valuable industrial colonies, engineers at Hannibal spent almost a month simply trying to make sense of the design of the highly advanced armor system. In September, 2552, shortly after Reach fell to a massive Covenant fleet and most of the SPARTAN-IIs present were listed as Missing in Action, development of MJOLNIR variants were rushed by the Office of Naval Intelligence, who wished to get finished prototypes out to surviving supersoldiers. This led to those companies specially chosen to build the armor being given large grants in order to speed up production. Predicting that it was only a matter of time before the remaining colonies and Earth were swarmed with Covenant troops, ONI had the engineers at Hannibal design their variant with the idea of enhancing a Spartan's abilities to engage numerically superior foes. Due to its emphasis on combating large enemy units, the armor was built with thick plates of a classified alloy provided by ONI, specially designed to be able to absorb the kinetic force of a plasma impact as well as more effectively disperse heat, which allowed it to take considerably more punishment than other Mark VI variants. In addition, it was also equipped with prototypical muscular fibers in both the arms and legs, augmenting both a Spartan's impressive strength and speed so as to quickly retreat from an exposed area or preform rapid hit-and-run attacks. Unfortunately, because of the heavier armor plating, in order to allow the muscular enhancers to noticeably affect speed, other components had to be shrunk down to cut back on weight, such as sensor equipment. History The first prototypes of the suit were completed in late September, 2552, and were transported to Earth to be tested by surviving SPARTAN-IIs returning from Reach. When the Spartans finally did make it to Earth, many were instead given the new Mark VI suits. This meant ONI had to instead give them to members of the second class of the SPARTAN-IIs for testing, but the majority of them were not present at Reach, and thus had not fallen back to Earth with the rest of the UNSC forces. Once they arrived, the armor was brought out of storage for trials, unfortunately, it was at this time on October 20, that the Covenant began their invasion of the Sol system, forcing them to put the armor back in to storage for its protection. This did not last long; however, as mere hours after the invasion began, the Covenant landed a sizable force in the city of Gorgan, Iran, the location of the facility where the prototypes were kept. In order to protect the armor, a team of Spartans, composed of SPARTAN-II Colin-142 and SPARTAN-III Gamma Company Team Tekko, were deployed to the city to assist local Army forces. Category:Demons of Hope Category:Armor